Halloween 3
by goblingqueen
Summary: My own halloween 3 Michael returns for Laurie!


Author's note - Hi everyone. I really hope you like this. Any feedback good or bad is great.

30TH OCTOBER 1979, HADDONFIELD ILILNOIS

16:30 PM

Sitting in a comfy chair was Laurie Strode. The chair might've been comfy, but she wasn't. The past year had been hell for her. Literally. First of all, a masked man stalked her on halloween day. Then he killed her friends Bob, Lynda and Annie. Later, he tried to kill Laurie in her house. Dr Loomis shot him but his body disappeared. It was revealed that the masked man was still alive and out to get her. She later found out in hospital that the man was her brother, Michael Myers, who killed his other sister Judith. But after a huge fire, his body was gone.

It was time to make her dinner. She couldn't be asked to cook well so just bung a two minute lasagne in. She sat down back on the comfy chair, and realised she hadn't read the paper yet. She opened it up on the front page, revealing a picture of a replica of the mask Michael wore. Laurie jumped and did her very best not to scream and annoy the neighbours. She quickly turned to the headline. "Distraught teenager reflects on blood bath last year". It was a bunch of text about Laurie supposedly doing an interview on her traumatic experience. Laurie didn't talk to any paper. She wanted to stay as far away from TV, radio, newspapers or anything of that kind as soon as possible.

Outside, Michael was really there. He really was. Watching Laurie from a side window behind a bush so no one could see him. He just. Well. Watched her basically, showing no feelings at all behind those devil eyes of his. It was a chance to kill Laurie, right there. But Michael was too smart to do that, and was going to wait till tonight to kill her, piece by piece. As he stood there, a car drove up. Michael walked away quickly but watched as Dr Loomis knocked on Lauries door.

"Who is it?" Laurie asked, taking her lasagne out of the oven and putting it on the table.

She hoped it wasn't Michael.

"Dr Loomis." He said, with a friendly voice.

Laurie sighed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Dr Loomis sat on the couch as Laurie ate her dinner.

"Laurie, I hope you know you don't have to worry. I'm sure he isn't going to come back. His damage is done, and he's gone." Dr Loomis continued. "Would you like to stay at a safe place tomorrow? To a different state perhaps?"

Laurie shook her head. She didn't want to be a quitter. She was going to be brave, no matter what.

"Dr Loomis. Do you think its possible that my brother is still, you know, alive?" Laurie asked.

Dr Loomis hesitated and nodded.

"It is indeed possible. I shot him remember, and he was still alive. I'm sure he escaped from the fire, because look at me, all I got was a scar."

Laurie felt and looked uneasy. Dr Loomis stood up.

"Well I should go. You enjoy your dinner, Laurie."

He made his way out the door. Laurie got up and ran to him.

"Dr Loomis, will you please come see me tomorrow?" She pleaded.

"Yes, of course I can. Goodbye."

Laurie shook Dr Loomis's hand and went back in. She continued to eat her dinner, until she kept hearing crashing noises. She didn't want to be on her own. She had to go to place where there were a lot of people. She made her way out of the door, unaware Michael was following close behind. She walked up to a place she'd never been to before. A pub. She shyly went in, sitting on a stool. The barman went to her.

"What can I get you, hon?" He said, with a cheesy smile.

Before Laurie could answer, a handsome man with long brown hair and overalls stood next to her.

"I'll be buying the drinks."

Laurie smiled.

"Can I have a,,, uh scotch on the rocks." She asked politely.

The barman nodded, annoyed that someone beat him to it to win this hot girl. The man sat down on a stool next to Laurie, holding out his hand.

"My name's Taylor." He said witha heartwarming smile.

Laurie felt her kness go weak and took his hand.

"I'm Laurie Strode."

"Please to meet you Laurie." He said, shaking her hand gently.

Laurie smiled nervously. Her drink came.

What happens next??


End file.
